Flight path
A flight path (often abbreviated as FP) is the primary means of zone-to-zone travel on Azeroth and Outland. They are a transportation link between two fixed geographical points via fixed paths on faction-exclusive aerial mounts. The Alliance utilizes both the gryphons of the Hinterlands and the hippogryphs of Kalimdor for transportation, while the Horde uses Kalimdor's wyverns, Lordaeron's massive vampire bats, and Quel'Thalas's rare dragonhawks. Identification and use A flight point is manned by a single level 65 elite NPC, a flight master. A flight path must first be "discovered" by visiting an area's flight master, who will give you access to their flight point's route. If a flight master has a flight path to teach you, a green will appear above his or her head, and the flight master will appear as a on your mini-map. Once you learn a flight path, it will be offered as route by the flight master. If you've learned all consecutive flight paths in between, you can choose a far-off destination in the flight map window and you'll automatically fly there -- the routes will be chained together. Cost Different flight paths cost different amounts. The cost of flights is reduced by 5-20% due to the faction discount based on your reputation with the flight master's faction. Speed Flight paths are only slightly faster than a 280% flying mount. Flight paths usually take turns that do not need to be taken to reach their destinations. By using a swift flying mount, you can most likely beat a flight path to a destination. So if you where to fly from the Argent Tournament Grounds to Dalaran on a Flight Path it would clearly be faster. Attacks If flight masters are attacked by members of the opposing faction, they will spawn a pair of level 65 elite adds to defend themselves ( s or s for Horde flight masters, s or s for Alliance). Flight masters will not attack players from the opposing faction just for being approached. You must attack a flight master in order for it to aggro. Logging out in flight If you log out in flight, upon logging back on, you will continue your flight from the same spot where you logged out. However, in a flight of multiple legs, you will then land at the next waypoint of the journey. This trick can be used to abort a flight, provided there are waypoints before the destination. New characters New characters in Azeroth automatically know their capital's flight path. For example, if you are an orc or a troll and you visit the Crossroads before visiting Orgrimmar, talking to the Crossroads flight master will show that you can fly to Orgrimmar even though you haven't visited there yet. Death Knights begin the game with access to all of their faction's flight paths in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, but not the Isle of Quel'Danas. History Originally at each flight point you had to select the next flight point you wanted to go to and so on until you reached your destination. AFK characters were more prevalent than they are now at flight points until the introduction of linked flight paths in Patch 1.10.0, allowing you to pick a point across the map and fly all the way there. External links fr:Trajet aérien Category:Game terms Category:Transportation